Vampire High
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: Haruno Sakura has just entered a new school after her parents found out how she was bullied in her old one. Now at Akatsuki High where criminals are known to go to, anything can happen. . .who knew falling for a vampire would be one of them!
1. Night one

Deidara-18 (No danm complaining I already made too many changes!)

Sakura-15

Others-your imagination

Me: ...Um.

Sakura: What?

Deidara: Why are we here?

Me: Because you guys are my favorite characters in the anime so it makes sense to start off with you two.

Sakura: I see.

Me: Yeah, now go on with the disclaimer so I don't get sued.

Sakura and Deidara: Sigh, Okay then she doesn't own Naruto, only the ocs that she made up......

Me: HELL NO I DON'T, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Chapter One: Welcome to Akatsuki High

_A 15 year old girl with cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes had bruises and cut on her body. She was limping home to her parents who would probably freak out to she there daughter beaten up and Cloughs torn._

_It was always like this after school, the other teens would pick on her call her names like pink freak saying she didn't belong here. Then after that they would beat her to a bloody pulp. When she gets home she would cover it up before her parents get home, but this time was different this time her parents were already home._

"_Sakura! What happened to you!?" Her mother Sakuro shouted in shock._

"_It's nothing mom." Sakura said putting on a fake smile._

"_Like hell it's nothing. Who did this to you!?" Her father Sakuno Shouted obviously pissed. _

"_Okay some kids bully me after school everyday." Sakura holding back tears that threatened to fall._

_Her parents saw the sadness her daughter had and held her close to them saying comforting words till she calmed down and fell asleep._

**Present time**

Sakura was sitting in the car with her father driving and her mother glancing back at her with an excited look. They had move away from the dreaded Konoha and Konoha High, and to Akatsuki High in Akatsuki.

"Mom I don't see what's so great about this school." Sakura said

"You'll just love it Sakura! There's everything you wanted in a school! You can even date your teacher's!" her mother said a bit too excited.

At this statement Sakuno Sakura's dad went wide-eyed and almost drove onto the side-walk. while Sakura just went into plain shock....................okay a lot of shock, like the kind Naruto goes in when he's told that he can't have ramen ever again for the next eternity.

"Mom! Why would I want to date my teacher's !?" Sakura shouted her dad nodding his head agreeing to her question.

"Well since girls and boys would just date there teachers anyway, they took out the rule that teacher's can't fall in love with there students in this town." Her mom said in a matter-of-fact tone, Sakura and her dad relaxed......

"As long as they don't rape them." She added

"MOM!" Sakura shouted blushing.

"Now I feel uncomfortable about taking her to this school......." Her dad said regretting going to this town

**At the house **(Finally!)

I don't want to explain the house all you need to know it's like one of those fancy three story house's in those magazines you always see your parents looking at all the time, basically wishing that you were never born so that they could afford the house of their dreams........HA I'm just kidding...........mostly.

Sakura went up to her room, it.................was.....................amazing..............! The walls were pure white with a setting that had a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, surrounded in a lush green field. The curtains were a light pink so sunlight could get through; even the bed had a design of a cherry blossom flower on it. The closet was so big it could probably hold 100 Cloughs or more, the bathroom was also amazing. The sink, tub, toilet and tile were marble and the walls were also pure white, but with cherry blossoms engraved swirling around.

"Wow, they sure know how to design......though it was a bit expected." Sakura said with a blank face.

**Next Day**

The morning sun shone through the light pink curtains, and hit our pink maidens face causing her to wake up. She got up with a yawn and stretched out like a cat....you know so she won't pull any muscles.

"Nya~ what time is it?" Sakura asked herself in a drowsy voice while looking over at the clock

The clock.........it said..........5:30...........AM. If you were walking at 5:30 in the morning which I doubt you will do unless you're an adult who needs to go to work and for some reason walking around the neighborhood which would be creepy. You would've been hit by a flying alarm clock breaking through the window, which was previously aiming for the trash can.

"Jeez stupid clock." Sakura mumbled as she slowly fell back to sleep.......Well at least tried

"Sakura! Get up and get ready for school!" Her mother shouted

"But it's 5:30 mom!" She shouted back

"What the hell are you talking about? Its 6:30 and school starts at 7:30!" That was her dad

Sakura twitched she really hated alarm clocks. (Wow never thought she'd hate alarm clocks even though it was her fault of setting the wrong time.) She then sighed took a shower and got dressed.

She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with the zipper going halfway down, under the shirt was a black tank top since she doesn't really want to reveal anything (Shy much). She wore black biker shorts under her white skirt and black boots that went to her knees. The reason why she's wearing this is because she hasn't received the school uniform yet until after school.

**30 minutes later**

Sakura walked through the gates of the school suddenly having all eyes stare at her, which was a bit creepy. There were a lot of groups like the preps, jocks, emo, Goths, cheerleaders, etc. It made her feel really uncomfortable when what looks like a group of perverts started looking and talking about her. After that little um.........uh..........hnnn.........okay I don't know how to say it so whatever.

Sakura had finally entered the school walking toward the office....well trying to because she didn't know where the office was. She almost walked around the whole school thinking that it had been hours when it really had been 5 minutes and the students were still outside (She walks fast!)

"AHH WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THE OFFICE!!!!!" Sakura shouted (I always wanted to use bloody hell after watching pirates of the Caribbean.)

"Um, excuse me. If you're looking for the office it's right there, un."

Sakura turned around only to see a boy a couple years older then her with long blonde hair half tied up in a pony tail and a chunk covering his left eye. He wore the school uniform that consists of a white button up shirt and black pants with a black tie and black dress shoes. (Too lazy to make a super fantastic uniform.) He also wore a black headband that held up his hair to keep it away from his azure blue eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

"W....What?" was my "smart" answer

I heard him chuckle while I blushed in my embarrassment. Why did I have to have one of my breakdowns in front of someone like him!? He chuckled again while pointing his finger to his right while giving me a smile. I turned my head to see that the office was right there in front of me.

'Oh that is so embarrassing' I thought

"Arigato....um.....?" I didn't even know his name!

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Deidara Yamagichi, and may I ask your name, un?" He said

"My name is Sakura Haruno, again arigato!" I said as I entered the office not noticing the dark smirk on his face.

**Deidara's POV**

I watched as the girl walked into the office, I showed a dark smirk, showing my two canine teeth. I turned around doing whatever I was supposed to do for the teacher.......yeah right I was just slacking off again and trying to navigate my way back to the classroom.

"Maybe I should follow her, un."

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked into the office.....and it smelled like alcohol(You should all know where this is going....unless you haven't read any other Naruto high school fics.) She saw a girl holding a pig and she looked really irritated.

"Um....excuse me?" She asked

"Oh hello! My name is Shizune the assistant principle! Ah, you can't see the principle Tsunade right now so here's your uniform, you can change in the room over there!" Shizune said almost in a panic.

"SHIZUNE BRING IN SOME MORE SAKE PLEEEEEAASSSSEEEEE~" A voice slurred and shouted.

"No, you already had too much!" Shizune shouted back.

'Okaaaay weird' Sakura thought as she went into said room to get dressed.

When she got out her uniform was like the one the boy she saw earlier was wearing, except with a black skirt.(Again no super fantastic uniform, just don't want to overdo details.) She saw that Shizune was still yelling at the principle so she slowly walked out the room.

Sakura was walking down the hallway looking for the classroom before the bell rang, well actually her locker since she didn't give a damn about being late for first period in a new school(I wouldn't either.) Plus if she got in trouble she could just say she got lost. She almost got to her locker until.

*BAM*

"Ow, that really hurt." Sakura said for she fell on her ass but once tried to grab for the window.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Shouted a voice

Sakura looked up to see a girl with long straight orange hair with black streaks tied up in a high pony tail. She also wore the school uniform, but with black high heels. And she had brown eyes and pale skin with a orange bracelet around her right wrist.

"Here let me help you up!" The girl said sticking her hand out.

"Thank you, and it's okay." Sakura said taking her hand not knowing the other was bleeding from hitting the corner of the window sill.

"My name is Sakura! And you are?"

"Oh my bad! My name is Ichigo!"

"Hm by any chance, do you know where Kakashi's class is?" Sakura said.

"Yup! I was just going there!" Ichigo said taking the pinkettes hand.

Sakura was dragged off by the girl named after a strawberry not knowing that a person who's lone once deep ocean eye turned into a deep blood red watched her every move. The said person licked their lips in a hungry way as they stared at the blood left on the window sill. The person chuckled and walked back into the darkness.

_I'll show you a bloody dream at midnight_ . . .

Me: Well that was nice!

Sakura: I'm bleeding. . .-hold up her hand showing the cut-

Deidara: MINE!-Jumps on Sakura-

Me: O_o . . . Okay. . . . Ichigo?

Ichigo: R&R! Just click the little button on the bottom and-

Me: Stop, they know what to do.

Ichigo: Okay, but what about them- points at Deidara and Sakura-

Me: What about them?

Ichigo: Well it looks like Deidara is about ready to rape Sakura.

Me: No then she would scream my username for help. . .

Sakura: BURSTANGELSAGA~!

Me: My baby!-Goes to attack Deidara-

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**JA NE NYA~**


	2. Night two

Me: Hello people! Long time no see ne!?

Deidara: What have you been doing, un!?

Me: . . . . . . School

Deidara: Oh, really now, un?

Sakura: Yeah, and she was too busy playing this online game Shadow tale.

Me: Shh they don't need to know that! This chapter will be extra long for you guys! And whether I am the right age or not this chapter may have what could be considered as mature themes.

Deidara: Cause you're a pervert…

Me: Least ,unlike you, I don't dream of making love with Sakura-chan.

Sakura: *Blush* W-what?

Deidara: Nothing! BurstAngelSaga doesn't own Naruto!

Me: Oh and important note at the bottom, idea for a new story and I need your guys help!

Ready! Set! Go!

---

Time skip, already after introductions.

Sakura sat in class with the most bored expression on her face, these people were so predictable. She al ready knew they were going to ask her about her hair, why she moved (Which she didn't answer) and other stuff like that. Now she was waiting for the student that was supposed to show her around school for the day, but the problem was . . . . . . . They weren't here.

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura mostly said to herself.

"Waiting for me?" Said a voice, a MALE voice, said from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see a boy with spiky blackish bluish hair, and onyx colored eyes. He was smirking down at her like he was trying to be hot, who does he think she is, she's not one of those fan girls! Then he finally spoke.

"Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'll be showing you around school for the rest of the day." He said, his eyes glinting weirdly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said weary, she didn't really trust this guy. (I wouldn't either)

_'I have a bad feeling about this. . .'_

---

Time skip, after school

"And this is the garden." Sasuke finished for he was finally done with the tour of the school.

_'Ah, thank god! This guy is so irritating!'_ Sakura thought as she started her way back into the building.

"Well I'm just gonna go home and-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence for Sasuke had tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She looked at him in shock, while he just smirked and leaned closer towards her. Sakura snapped out of her little shock fest and tried to push the bastard off . . . . . Keyword TRIED.

"Stop fighting you bitch!" Sasuke hissed.

_'Bitch?'_

_A three year old girl with pink hair ran around the playground, though there was one little flaw . . . . . . she was all alone. She never really had friends before, and probably never will she always thought. They would always tease her and said she was a bad girl for dyeing her hair pink, even though she keeps telling them they're natural. _

_Once she was done playing all by her lonesome self she walked into her house._

_*Crash!*_

_She was knocked down onto the wooden floor, blood trickling down her face, and shattered glass surrounding her. She looked up to see a woman and man above her with hate in their eyes._

_"W-what's going on?" She said in a voice full of fear._

_The woman held up a knife and started slashing at the girl everywhere, the cuts deep and bloody. The man punched and kicked her till she bruised, then the knife cut directly on the bruises, making the young girl scream in pain and terror. All the while the man and woman calling her a "Bitch!" and "Slut!" and other horrible names._

_This went on for minutes, but for the girl it seemed like an eternity, a painful, bloody, terrible eternity. Then everything went red . . . . . . . . And screams not her own, filled the house._

Sasuke taking advantage of Sakura being paralyzed, started to unbutton her shirt. Then a voice made him freeze, and snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Get off of her Sasuke." Deidara hissed appearing into the scene with an enraged look.

Sasuke growled something Sakura couldn't register as Deidara growled something back. Sasuke finally got off Sakura and ran inside the building, while she still laid there in shock and fear. She stayed there a bit longer until Deidara picked her back up to her feet.

The blonde frowned at the girls shaking form, he didn't like it when she's like this, he never did ever since he first met her. Which was more long ago then she knows.

Then he did the most unsuspected thing that shocked the pink haired girl even more. . . . He hugged her, I mean really HUGGED her! At her other school they never tried to comfort you, never the less HUG you, you were just on your own, not even your friends would help you . . . . . Well if Sakura had friends at that school.

"Come on, I'll take you home, un." Deidara said, one arm still around her shoulder.

"B-but you d-don't e-even know w-where I l-live?" Sakura said still shaky.

"That's why you're going to show me where, un." Deidara said leading her into the parking lot.

Now what should she do? True she's still scared to walk home by herself , but she only met this guy only twice now! So which option? Walk home alone risking getting jumped by that Bastard again, or have this person who has saved her. . . . . .She picked the second option.

"Okay, I'll show you." She said, but she saw a strange glint in Deidara's eyes, it went too fast for her to detect it though she passed it off. . . . .even though that was a bad idea.

---

In the car Sakura stared outside the window watching the scenery pass by, while Deidara focused on the road though unknowingly to Sakura, took a few glances at her. Strangely every time he glances at her that same glint keeps coming back and disappearing before Sakura has a chance to see. It was then Sakura decided to start to question him.

"Deidara-Senpai?" She asked in a quite shy manor.

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me? I mean I only knew you for one day." She asked trying to calm herself, for some reason it's really hard to talk to this one person.

"Why? Well I can't let anything happen to you Cherry blossom, un." He replied voice hushed at the "Cherry blossom" part.

"O-oh." Sakura said a bit disappointed, though unknowingly that seemed to be the blondes intention.

After a silent drive the whole way, which the acceptation of the telling the directions, they arrived at the house. There she was greeted by her parents in a strange manor. They were dressed in formal clothing, kimonos and all, and were bowing mostly to Deidara.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing?" Sakura asked a bit frightened by her parents actions. She was totally ignored, and their attention went to Deidara.

The father spoke first. "Welcome master Deidara, I see you have found Sakura alright."

"Haha actually more like she found me I guess, un." Deidara laughed.

"I see would you like to come inside?" The mother asked.

"No thank you, un. I'll just take Sakura to the mansion." He said as he started guiding Sakura back to the car.

"W-wait! What the hell is going on!?" Sakura shouted confused and scared.

"Simple, you're coming with me, un."

"Like hell I am-!" Sentence not finished as her own father had knocked her out.

Sakuro walked up to her husband with a worried expression. She stared at her daughter and picked her up off the ground.

"Sweetie, was that necessary! To our own daughter too!" She shouted at Sakuno.

"I don't care, she's not even our real daughter." He replied back. "Now master Deidara, you may take her."

Deidara took Sakura away from the older woman, almost immediately when the younger girl was out of her grasp she broke into tears. The blonde tried his best to calm her down and soothe, but to no avail. Then he remembered one thing that might work.

"Sakuro-san, What if I promise that you can live with me and Sakura-chan?" He said in a cheerful tone.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "R-really?"

"Yup! I'll pick you up in a week, so be ready, un." After that sentence was over, Sakuro dashed inside the house. The blonde picked up the pink haired girl and carried her to the car.

---

The petite body of the cherry blossom haired girl laid in a soft velvet bed. She was dressed in a kind of short gown that went to her knees, the gown was black with crimson red ribbons around the bottom of the rim and a bigger one on her back right above her waist. On her neck was a black velvet choker with a golden bell attached to it and red frills went around the rim also. Her wrist and feet up to knees was also covered in red ribbons. And to add to that a very attractive long haired blonde (Deidara) laid the young girls head on his lap as he threaded his fingers through her short pink hair.

He smiled gently at the little maiden, he waited hours for her to wake up, it was already 9:00 PM. Though now his patience has worn out, so he gently shook her and whispered sweet things in her ear telling her to wake up. He smirked when she twitched and lazily opened her eyes.

"Up yet Blossom, un?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Where am I? Why am I in a dress? Why did my parents give me to you!?" She asked all at ounce. So as a reply Deidara answered all at ounce.

"You are at my mansion in my room. The dress looks cute on you. And because you always belonged to me anyway, un." He finished.

She got up and kneeling in front of him on her hands and knees, actually her knees were on the bed while her hands were balancing her on Deidara's knees.

"What do you mean by that!?" Sakura shouted as her eyes showed her anger and annoyance.

"Do you have to question everything, un?" He said as he gently pushed her off of his legs.

"Now just enjoy the fact that You're mine instead of some maniac like Sasuke, un."

Sakura sighed defeated by the fact there was no point in arguing, then her stomach growled. She blushed at the situation for this was REALLY the wrong time for that to happen. Deidara chuckled and guided her out of the room and down a very large hallway. She took this time to examine the whole "Mansion". The hallways were painted a pure white with portraits of possible past family members decorating it. Now and again there were tables stands with a decorative vase each having different flower arrangements.

The windows were bigger then her and they held a sort of fairy tale theme, with each piece of glass a different color it made the outside look like a rainbow.

_'This seems more like a palace then a mansion.'_ she thought.

She almost stumbled into the blondes back as he stopped to open a rather large door. With a soft *Click* the door opened to reveal a enormous dining room, the table looked like it was set for about fifty people or so. With Sakura calculating that means the two seats on the top and bottom are for the hosts and special visitor, and the other forty-six seats were for the other guests.

She got out of her little state by the small tug by Deidara who was smirking at her awed expression. "Come on I thought you were hungry Sakura-chan, un." She gave a little angry pout that only made him even more amused.

He sat her down on one of the red velvet chairs while one of the maids came up, she had long purple hair that was tied up with a black ribbon to the left side of her head. Her ocean blue eyes stared at Sakura as if in remembrance, but the pink haired girl shook it off.

"Hello Miss. Sakura my name is Ayami I'll be one of your maids during your stay." She said with a smile.

"Hello Ayami-san, but how long will I be staying?" Sakura said/asked.

"I'm not one to answer that Sakura-sama, now what will you like?" Ayami said skillfully avoiding the subject.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot, can I have some……." She said the last words unheard.

Deidara and Ayami leaned in closer both saying at the same time. "What?" Sakura blushed more, she always had other people order for her. She was almost as shy as Hinata when it came to ordering something. She leaned to Deidara and whispered into his ear while Ayami stood there a bit puzzled. Deidara smirked and looked at Ayami.

"She wants a strawberry cake, just one piece please Ayami, un?" He said still smirking at Sakura who in turn blushed. Ayami smiled warmly at the girls shyness to the simple question and went off to the kitchen.

"Ne, why so shy Sakura-chan, un?" The blonde said in a teasing manner. Our little pinkettes face got even redder. . . If that was possible.

"S-shut up! I'm not use to having to order people!" She shot back even though it was a lame excuse.

"That was a lame excuse, un." And apparently Deidara pointed it out to her.

After several minutes of throwing lame excuse's and more sly remarks the cake was finally delivered, and what a cake it was. Just imagine one of your favorite cakes be it chocolate or vanilla with a nice juicy strawberries in the middle filling and a big juicy red one on the top. **(Me: *Drooling* Deidara: Dammit stop drooling it's getting all over the floor, un!)**

"Sakura-chan, you should be eating it not staring at it, un."

_'Well you had to stop my dream mode state, humph meanie.'_ Sakura thought, quite silly isn't it?

Sakura was so close in grabbing the fork till another hand snatched it. She looked up at the offender. Basically the offender had blonde hair, a smirk on his face, and her fork waving back and forth in his hand. Then he spoke.

"If you're not going to feed yourself, I guess I gotta do it for you, un." He said his eyes glinting.

He digged the fork into the cake taking a piece and placing the fork and cake in front of Sakura's lips. She looked at him and could tell that he was resisting the urge to say something like "Say "Ahh" Sakura-chan, un.". She was oh so right.

"Come on Sakura-chan, are you really going to make me say it, un?" He said with a fake puzzled look. She scowled at him and closed her mouth around and eating the cake while all the while blushing. In the background you can see Ayami taking pictures and quietly squealing. This went on till all but the big strawberry was gone. The blonde picked up the strawberry, it was so huge Sakura could only bite into half of it so the red fruit just hung into her mouth.

What made Sakura almost faint, and Ayami squeal and then faint from cuteness overload was something they never expected. Deidara had taken advantage of her having trouble eating the strawberry, and had taken a bite out of the other half to "help" her while the other half was still in her mouth. So basically Sakura looked like this 0///0. Deidara, well, as usual he kept that smirk.

"You seem full now Sakura-chan, would you like to go to bed now, un? Oh my and it's already 11:10 PM, you should get to sleep, un." He said like a parent lecturing their child.

"Fine, but where do I sleep?" Sakura asked. The reply "With me in my room of course, what else do you expect, un?"

Before she had anytime to protest, Deidara already dragged her to his- well now their bedroom. It was a very amusing sight to the other maids and butlers, watching the girl cursing and swearing all the way, while their master just kept dragging her with a very happy look. Some like Ayami took pictures cause of the major cuteness. To say this was embarrassing for Sakura was an understatement.

Sakura was dragged into the room, and once again she was back on the soft velvet bed. Almost instantly the bed was putting her to sleep like some type of spell, at the same time she couldn't close her eyes long enough to sleep, like something was keeping her from going to cloud nine. When Sakura thought about it, she blamed Deidara, whom was looking at her innocently.

"What is it? Can't sleep, un?" He said oh so "Innocently". Sakura glared and finally pointed out bluntly.

"I blame you…" That was when he dropped the look of innocence, and was back to his mischievous, sly look.

"Oh? For what Cherry blossom?" He said losing his "un" at the end, that's when she got a bad feeling.

That "Bad feeling" worsened when he propped her up onto his lap with him sitting criss cross **(Me: Remember ~Criss cross apple sauce~! Deidara: Kindergarten people, un.)** her legs went over his, while his rested her head on his chest where his heart is to be. Sakura relaxed for some odd reason, may be she was right to blame him. Wait wait wait! Rewind! Speaking of "Hearts" where was his heart beat!?

_'W-why can't I hear a simple heart beat!?'_ She thought frantically looking up at him in alarm. He just looked at her, but somehow his smirk seemed more wiled and a bit …predatory, and she was the prey. She came back to reality when she felt a slight squeeze on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Blossom? You seem a bit pale." His eyes glinted again, and this time she saw what had escaped her so many times……..it was hunger. It was hunger that had shone in his eyes so many times before, she was so naïve to believe it was something else. Strangely that glint held some other mixed emotions, lust, maliciousness, victory, and……love? Care? Gentleness? Why would he have these emotions hidden under those evil ones?

"W-who are you, Deidara?" She stuttered out. Deidara stopped his smirking and leaned in so she could feel his breathe on her neck.

"The better question would be "What are you, Deidara?". Now that sounds more accurate." He said kissing a spot on her neck gently. Sakura blushed lightly, but remembered her situation.

"Wha-!"

What she wanted to say was "What do you think you're doing" but that was cut short with a piercing burning pain in her neck. She wanted to scream, but couldn't and felt her blood leaving her body because of the person currently drinking and licking up the red fluid. She looked down to see Deidara calmly feasting on her blood with small trails going down his chin and crimson staining his lips. Tears swelled up in her eyes as the pain grew deeper.

_'Don't cry Cherry blossom, it'll be over soon, un.'_ Said a familiar voice.

_'Deidara?'_ She thought looking down to see the blonde had made no move to speak to her.

_'Silly girl. I'm talking to you by telepathy, un.'_ His voice echoed in her head again.

_'It hurts though. I'm going to die because of you.'_ She said, well, thought back as tears slipped from her eyes down her face. Deidara gave one last lick to her neck, and he watched as the wounds instantly healed. He raised his own hand and bit into his own palm draining the blood into his mouth without any going down his throat. He cupped the girls face and to her surprised kissed her. Sakura gasped at the contact, and Deidara took advantage of the gasp and opened his mouth as well letting all his blood flow onto her tongue, down her throat.

After he made sure that she drank every last drop he pulled back and watched as she was dozing off into a deep sleep. Before she went into the total darkness of the dream world Deidara leaned into her ear and whispered.

"I forgot to mention Cherry blossom, I'm a vampire."

And with that, Sakura fell asleep in the arms of the man who had most likely turned her into one of the creatures that roams in the night. And when she fell into her deep sleep the clock had struck midnight…

_I'll show you a bloody dream at midnight…_

**Urgent message……..kind of! Please read it if you want my stories updated…**

**Alright as you people may know I have a lot of ideas for stories, and this idea is really special. You know those others stories (Which are good by the way) where Deidara has to pose as a girl, well this is different. Deidara really IS going to be a girl, a perverted girl for that matter. Another twist is that it's still DeiSaku story, Deidara is the only one gender changed. now here are your choices you can pick in my poll.**

**-Yes make **the** story, but keep it T rated in modern time.**

**-Yes make the story, put it M rated for future lemons and other mature themes in modern time. (I know some of you, jk)**

**-Yes make the story, put it T rated in the Naruto world.**

**-Yes make the story, put it M rated for future lemons and other mature themes in the Naruto world. (Only do these if you guys request it)**

**-No don't make the story, finish the other ones first.**

**-Don't make the story at all.**

**There are your choices, and don't worry you can vote by Email in my profile or by review (Which I want very badly T_T) If you guys want the summery it will be in my profile just wait a bit. Yes I have talked about this with another fan fiction writer named "Dude looks like a lady" she's one of my friends in real life, very aggressive I like scaring her. So please vote and tell me what you'd like, and I'll take some request also for my future chapters since I'm in need of some ideas ^_^;.**

Me: Well there you have it.

Deidara: That was long, un.

Sakura: Not including the urgent note, it's nine pages.

Me: Yup, and I'm tired.

Deidara: Now work on "Fairy tales", un.

Me: Alright already~!

DeiSaku: Review please!

Me: Or I might not write ever again…

Deidara: You're still going to write, un.

Me: Okay I will lose my desire to write and the chapters won't be good anymore.

Sakura: Wouldn't want that.

R&R!


	3. Authors note

_**Hello people I am sorry that this is not a chapter you were hoping for, but I am putting the poll down for my new story!**_

_**I know, I am so impatient I've got Deidara's idea for art, yet Sasori's "I hate waiting" thing. The story will take place in the Naruto-verse T rated. Wonder how that'll go huh?**_

_**So again sorry if this is not the chapter you were waiting for and Fairy tales and Crossed destinies will be on hold for lack of ideas for it ^_^'. Vampire high and this story which is to be named…I have no idea so someone give me a suggestion or something.**_

_**Well Ja ne!**_

_**P.S make sure to read my stories and review while I am occupied nyah~!**_


	4. Night three

Me: Ahem welcome back to Vampire high people! And news flash, the school is like the one in "Ouran high school host club". Ever watched it? By the way the poll is done and the story is called "Deidara's Bi!?" It's in my profile waiting to be read and there's a twist! Deidara's gonna be a girl! Now I bet you guys are scared to read it now! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Deidara: And she thanks xXbochiXx for their supportive review, un.

Sakura: And Shikon Entity Shinobu for their review.

Me: I did not steal your sake! *Hides sake*

DeiSaku: Great another Tsunade…

Me: Alright so basically thank you everyone for your reviews, I would like to see more of them.

Deidara: Alright let's get this show on a roll, un!

Sakura: BurstAngelSaga doesn't own Naruto!

Me: Action!

---

_A little green eyed girl stared at the man and woman's bloody bodies in horror. What had she just done? What happened? She jumped when the door behind her opened, it was a blonde boy with long hair who had opened the door. He just stood there, staring boredly like the dead bodies and the blood didn't bother him. His gaze went to the girl._

"_Did you do this, Hm?" He asked. The girl cried and trembled and stuttered out._

"_I-I didn't m-mean too. They w-were hurting m-me…" She sobbed out. The boys eyes softened and he walked up to the small girl. She flinched when he reached for her. Then the next thing she knew, he was hugging her._

"_Y-you're not going to tell on me?" The girl stuttered out in surprise._

"_No, as long as you make an agreement with me, Hm." The boy said staring at the girl almost lovingly._

"_O-okay." The girl said staring in curiosity._

"_You have to be mine forever. Got it, Hm?" The boy declared showing two small sharp fangs. The green eyed child thought for a bit, but if it meant keeping her away from this place then…_

"_Hai."_

_Then crimson red liquid flowed from pale skin…_

_---_

Sakura woke up from the dream, her sweat running down her skin and her eyes widened. She looked around her surrounding finding that this wasn't her home. At first she panicked trying to look for the exit, then everything hit her, her parents, Sasuke, Deidara, the bite. Then a sensation in her throat appeared, it felt like a roaring fire had been set off in her lungs and upward.

"You're awake now, un?" Said a very familiar voice causing Sakura to look up only to see Deidara's smirking face.

She looked down ward and to her surprise, her gaze stopped at his bare neck. Deidara's smirk grew hearing her gulp and watching her eyes become more wild then before. His nails grew an inch longer and sharper, he raised them to his neck. The pinkettes eyes widened more as the blonde made a small cut on his own neck and letting the blood flow down.

Her eyes changed from emerald to crimson as she leaned up lapping the blood from the wound. Deidara chuckled at the sight and feeling of her hungry lapping and sucking, almost like she wanted to take all of his blood……Like he'll let that happen. After several minutes Sakura had her fill of the blood and sat back, the red liquid dripping down her chin while the same liquid stained Deidara's white shirt.

"My, look what you did now Sakura-chan. Blood stains are hard to take out, un." The blonde said kissing the blood on the girls chin clean off with a couple licks here and there.

"Not my fault, you're the one who bit me first!" Sakura shouted back childishly.

"Oh so the blame game now huh, un? Well you didn't struggle did you?" Damn that was a good come back. Sakura just sat there pouting and blushing in embarrassment. The blonde grinned. Then a light bulb appeared on Sakura's head.

"Hey Deidara."

"Hm?"

"Who else are vampires in the school?"

Deidara smirked and crawled up to Sakura and successfully pinning her on the bed. Both her wrist held by his one hand, while his other hand played with her cotton candy colored hair. Sakura screwed her eyes tight as he leaned in for a kiss, only inches apart but he stopped and whispered.

"The whole school is full of vampires dear, un." Then he walked into the bathroom closing the door.

…

…

…

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

---

Sakura walked to school that day after sneaking out of the house (cough-mansion-cough). Luckily she was able to get dressed in her uniform before sneaking out and that this school never gives out homework. (Ahah, so wish there was a school like that…). She had almost reached the school grounds when…

"It's not nice leaveing me like that, un." God damn it all.

She turned around and there he was, in all his vampire glory. She made a sort of angry pout while he rubbed her head affectionately. They entered the school together, but there was one little problem…

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

What she said, everyone in the hallway stared at her like she was the ghost of Christmas past. Some who were glaring were just damn bitches,(Ahahahaha!), Others…..well I don't know, maybe shocked, bewildered, happy- wait what? Yeah that's happy alright. Some who looked nice seemed happy for her, they gave her encouraging smiles and even mouthed "Good luck" or "Hope you live a happy life".

She looked up at Deidara with a puzzled and totally clueless face. Of course the response was just a devious smirk. The blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her down the halls, taking sharp turns here and there and everywhere. They were moving so fast the colors in Sakura's eyes seemed all a blur, and the people seemed frozen in time. Finally, to Sakura's relief, they stopped in front of the door leading to the school garden. The girl was lead into the maze made out of tall rose bushes full of roses of different colors, some were colors that she thought weren't even possible for them to grow into.

After a while of running through the maze they stopped what looked like a small little house with a round stone table. Who said the table was empty though? There was eight people at the table all wearing school uniforms, in their own way of course.

"Sakura let me introduce you to my friends, un." Deidara said, he pointed out every person saying their names from left-to-right.

"Konan, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi even though he isn't and never will be my friend, and Sasori, un." He said taking in a deep breathe. Sakura bowed in greeting.

"And guys this is Sakura, un."

Itachi got up and walked up to Sakura leaning into her with their faces inches apart, bodies almost touching too. In the background you can practically hear Deidara growling at the black haired man. Then his eyes turned from onyx to crimson red and there were four pupils instead of one appeared and they looked half parts of yin and yang. Then everything started spinning and Sakura felt dizzy. Then a voice was heard.

"Itachi that's enough," It was Pein who spoke. "if you keep doing that Deidara just might kill you." And that was all sure by the way Deidara glared at Itachi his nails long and sharp for a nice bloody stab.

Itachi smirked and backed away leaving Sakura to stand there confused and misplaced, Konan quickly got up catching the girl before she fell. Deidara quickly snapped out of it and ran by their side quickly looking in the pinkettes eyes to find the forest green color to turn dull and dazed. His gaze snapped to Itachi who sat there like he had done nothing wrong.

"What'd you do Itachi." Deidara said through clenched teeth. Itachi looked at him with an impassive stare.

"I just thought I'd give her back her memories. Do you not think that's a good idea?" He said like it didn't matter.

"Yes I think it isn't a good idea now snap her out of it before she remembers." blue eyes glared at onyx ones.

"Fine."

---

_It was that little girl again, she seems happier this time playing on that swing set all alone. Wait. She's not alone. Who's that beside her? Sakura peered further she couldn't see any colors, everything was all just black and white and names always cut off like when they say the names static would cover it. The girl is being pushed by someone a…boy._

"_Come on _______-___ push me higher!" The girl shouted in pure joy. The boy laughed nodded and as told pushed her higher on the swing._

*Snap*

"_Eh?"_

_---_

"Eh?" Sakura said as she woke up from a snap. The second she sat up she was instantly knocked back down by our favorite Akatsuki blonde. He basically hugged the air out of her until she pulled him off. The blonde grabbed her shoulders looking frantically worried of her well-being.

"What happened? Are you hurt?." He was so worried he forgot his "un". Sakura sighed and smiled while gently prying his hands off her shoulders.

"I'm okay, no need to worry."

Deidara grabbed her hand bringing them both on their feet standing. He cocked his head toward his group of friends.

"Class is going to start, we might as well head to class, un."

Everyone just stood there…

…

…

…

"Anyone know how to get out, un?" Deidara asked dumbly.

"Fuck no! Who the fuck decided to fucking build a fucking maze in this fucking school!?" Hidan shouted causing Sakura to wince at the cussing.

Sasori said smoothly "Well then who knows how we might be able to get out?"

Everyone still stood silent and the wind passed by carrying a tumbleweed along with it. Sasori sweat dropped and gave a weak smile while a vein mark popped on his forehead.

"I know!" Then they were all crashed by…

"The one and only Ichigo knows how to get out!" The girl said pointing in a random direction.

"Ichigo?" Sakura asked holding onto her head.

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

"Mind getting off us?" Ichigo looked below her to see… Ahem this might take a while…

Sakura at the bottom of the group, Deidara on top of Sakura struggling to keep the others up so she won't get crushed, Sasori on top of Deidara groaning cause everyone was so heavy, Hidan on top of Sasori swearing his ass off, Kakuzu on top of Hidan complaining about medical bills, Kisame on top of Kakuzu looking at a…goldfish, Itachi on top of Kisame twitching, Tobi on top of Itachi struggling and being a "Good boy", Zetsu on top of Tobi thinking about eating Ichigo, Pein on top of Zetsu trying to pry his ear piercing from Konans skirt, and Konan on top of Pein blushing violently. All the while Ichigo were standing on the very top of the pile.

"Ahah sorry," Ichigo said while getting off the pile. "I got excited that's all."

Everybody grumbled as they all got off of each other one by one. Deidara helped Sakura up and they brushed the dirt of their uniforms.

"Yeah, you got excited, un." Deidara said sarcastically.

Then the bell rang…

"CRAP!!!!!!!!"

_I'll show you a bloody dream at midnight…_

Me: Umm…Sorry for not being here for what, weeks?

Deidara: Her internet cut off, un.

Sakura: And her cable.

Me: Nice to know you guys keep track of my problems…

Hidan: Fuck just end this already!

Me: Hidan I will kill you.

Hidan: You can't fucking kill me! I'm fucking immortal!

Me: Not if I have Deidara blow you up!

Deidara: And I'll enjoy it too, un.

Me: *Smirks*

Hidan: I'm actually scared…Review please and save me from this little girl…

Me: Omg, he didn't swear! Wait…I'm not little!!!! Whatever I hope you're ready for a bonus chapter!

**BONUS CHAPTER!!!**

It was in the middle of the night at Deidara's house. Both Sakura and Deidara were fast asleep, well at least used to be fast asleep until they both felt pain in one of their ears. They both shot up in pain ending up in more pain when the blonde rolled off the bed, and the pinky was somehow dragged down with him.

"What the hell, un!?"

"Why are we wearing earrings!"

One glance at the mirror there was Sakura and Deidara and in between them…an Earring? Well to explain this, one end of the earring was linked to Sakura's right ear while the other end was linked to Deidara's left ear and a chain was linked to the links so basically……..they're chained together by the ear.

Deidara just sighed with a "Aw well, un." And got up with Sakura in tow. To Sakura's dismay, he headed to the bathroom.

"Wait! You can't just use the bathroom in front of me! Deidara!" Sakura shouted desperately.

"Why not? You're going to see me naked sooner or later, and I choose sooner, un." Deidara said with a weird glint in his eye(s).

"Y-you're such a perverted vampire!" She said back lamely while blushing like a apple.

With a soft click behind her that meant they were already in the bathroom, and Deidara locked the door. Sakura immediately turned around despite the pain in her ear from doing so. While Deidara just grinned and started undressing deciding it would be wise to just take a shower in his boxers he started to take his shirt off. Then he yelped with the pain from the earring being tugged.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"What?"

"Can you help me with my shirt, un?" At that sentence Sakura blushed harder turning around about to tell him off but paused.

I mean wouldn't you gawk at a sexy vampire blonde when shirt is only around his neck exposing his chest and stomach. Also the fact that his pants were not on and that he only had his boxers to cover that "Spot". **(Me, Alex and Sakura: *Drooling*. Deidara: Yes, I know I am sexy, un.)**

Deidara smirked and said "If you're done staring, please help me with my shirt, un."

Sakura snapped out of her little trance and looked around for something to get the shirt off him. There on the counter she spotted some scissors, so she like any other person grabbed them. She went over to Deidara and started cutting away at the fabric careful not to cut his hair.

After that little episode Deidara took his shower, well without Sakura having a sneak peek while he wasn't look haha that little perv of a girl, and came out from behind the curtain all nice, clean, and still wet. He took one step and slipped on a bar of soap that appeared cause the author put it there for this next scene.

*Chu~*

Upon slipping on the soap Deidara landed on top of Sakura and their lips pressed against one another in a very sweet kiss. The blonde vampire stayed there for what seemed like minutes for the enjoyment of it while Sakura, the naïve shy girl she is, blushed so much she achieved a whole new color of red!

Deidara got up with a triumphed smirk and walked to the door, while Sakura sat up covering her lips and blushing at a medium level now. The blonde walked out of the door and dressed for the day. Then it suddenly hit both him and Sakura…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE EARRINGS!?!?!?

Deidara rushed back into the bathroom and saw that the earring on Sakura was gone and so was his. Deidara smirked again and leaned against the door frame.

"Looks like true loves kiss does work, right cherry blossom, un?" Deidara said with a husky voice. Sakura blushed and prepared to take her clothes off for a shower, but she realized that Deidara was still in the bathroom. She turned around and looked at him with a "Go away" face.

"What? I'm not leaving, un."

"Why the hell not?" Sakura asked.

"You watched me take a shower, only fair I watch you take a shower, un."

Sakura gulped. "Y-you saw me do that?"

"No I was bluffing, but since you admitted you watched me, I'm going to definitely watch you, un." Deidara said with a cocky smirk.

Sakura turned bright red and started throwing random things at Deidara. The blonde ran out and laughed at her last line before he was out of the room.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**END OF BONUS CHAPTER**

Me: Wasn't that fun?

Deidara: *Gets nosebleed at thought of Sakura showering*

Sakura: *Blushes* Pervert…

Me and Alex: But you still love him and you know it!

Christine: Review please! And the next chapter shall be up soon!


	5. Night four

Me: Yay 4th chapter up!

Deidara: About time, un!

Sakura: Why are you suddenly writing now, hmm?

Me: Cause I was given a nice giant strawberry by Mr. Gaara!

Gaara: Me?

Me: No not you Kazekage-sama

Gaara: Damn _

Me: I do not own Naruto!

Action!

---

_It was the same as last time Sakura had been there, everything black and white, static covering the names, the faces blurred. Why she's seeing all these she doesn't know. The pink haired girl smiled as the little children she always saw in these dreams played and laughed._

_Then a sudden flash pulled her. She stood in a house, and not just any house, this house was in flames. The red fire licked her clothing as the dreams color went from black and white to oranges, reds, and yellows. She tried desperately to get away from the flames Threatening to burn her. _

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"_

_Sakura turned her head to the source of the scream, on impulse she ran toward the sound down hallways, dodging falling walls and ceilings, and through doors._

"_Help me!!!"_

_She stopped and saw one last door, the door the scream certainly came from. She ran faster and harder then she ever did before. She reached her arm out to the door knob. Just a few more inches and…_

"Miss. Haruno!!!!"

Sakura woke up to the teacher yelling at her. Looking up she saw Kakashi staring down at her as the other students snickered at her predicament. She blushed slightly in embarrassment. Deidara whom was sitting next to her stared at her with a worried expression, she just gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back seeing she seemed okay, and turned back to her work. Sakura sighed, this was going to be a long day.

---

During lunch the whole gang sat outside with their lunch boxes. Sakura stared at her lunch intently deep in thought. Even though she was hungry, she still couldn't shake that dream off. Everyone went around with their normal messing around.

"Hidan! Get your own blood pack!" Konan shouted as she tried reaching for the blood pack Hidan held above his head.

Sakura got up and started walking off. Deidara, of course, was first to notice and called out to her.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going, un?" at this everyone turned their head to see Sakura standing up and a good few feet away from them.

She just gave a sweet smile. "It's okay, I'm just taking a walk."

Everyone looked at each other with concerned looks but nodded otherwise and let her walk away from them.

---

Sakura sat at the edge of the schools pond looking at herself, at her new appearance. It wasn't mentioned earlier, but she looked a bit different now. Her skin seemed to be as pale as the moon with a tint of pink on her cheeks. And small fangs were showing alongside her teeth. Her hair also seemed a bit more silky and smooth.

She sighed getting up. Looks like she's gotta get used to this new self that has been created by vampires. Even though she didn't want to admit it, another thing that has changed about her was, she suddenly wanted to do anything in her power to please Deidara! Him of all people, the one who practically turned her into a blood sucking creature. Why did she feel like this? It's not like she's in love with him after two damn days, right?

_Snap_

She turned her head to see a figure in the shadows. It seemed to be a female by the way the outline showed curves and such.

"W-who are you?" Sakura stuttered preparing for something.

"So you are Deidara-sans new pet?"

Sakura's eyes widened when a girl, just about her age walked out of the shadows into view. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a long pony tail, another part of her hair covered the right part of her face. It looked like she was trying to copy Deidara basically. Her uniform was way less them decent, the top was unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage, and her skirt was way to short it barely brushed by her thighs. Most of all she dressed like that slut Karin dressed at her old school.

The girl walked up to our pink-haired maiden with her high heels quietly clicking on the stepping stones. Then there they were face to face. They stood there for what seemed like several minutes and then…

_Slap!_

Sakura help her cheek has it reddened as the other girls hand also went red. Who was this girl!? She didn't even know her and already she's getting slapped by her?

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way." Ino said her glare setting on the other girl.

---

_Back with the Akatsuki gang…_

Deidara paced back in forth as he sweated nervously, while the others just watched him some getting dizzy. He looked at his watch worryingly. Where was she? It's almost time to get back to class, she was never late!

"Deidara calm down, she probably fell asleep." Zetsu's light side said trying to reassure him. **"So, shut up and sit down or I'll eat you"** And there's his dark side.

Then something that felt like a shot of lighting went through them. Everyone who was sitting down immediately stood up with their eyes glazed with shock and worry. Deidara whispered under his breath…

"Sakura…"

---

Sakura fell against the tree as she was punched on the other side of her cheek. She looked up at the smirking girl who gingerly walked up to her. As Ino lifted up her foot to stomp on her Sakura quickly grabbed her and flipped her upside into the ground. As the blonde laid there in shock the petal haired girl stared at her hands in shock and amazement. When the hell did she learn to do that!? That went both of their heads.

Shaking her head she stood up going into a fighting pose she had learned while in karate when she was younger. In a matter of moments they were both throwing punches and kicks at each other. Both girls trying to lands a hit and trying to block, what made it seem like there is going to be a winner was this.

Ino accidentally left her self wide open when Sakura finally landed a hit in her stomach, at that time she grabbed the blondes arm throwing her into the ground with a nasty crack as she landed. Sakura panted wiping off the sweat from her forehead and blood she got from a few scratches. Then she heard foot steps coming towards them.

"Sakura!!!"

She suddenly found herself in Deidara's arms. Looking around she saw everyone else surrounding Ino with furious glares. Looking up Deidara's once blue eyes were a deep red and angry. It was so silent, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She poked Deidara under his chin really hard.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Ow, why did you do that for Sakura-chan, un?" He said soothing his light wound as his eyes went back to the color she loved. Everyone looked at her with a questioning face. She pouted and said.

"Cause you guys were being all angry and pissed off, ruins the day." She said mocking their glares and such making them laugh. During all the enjoyment and laughter Ino found the opportunity to sneak away. Before she could Itachi stopped her a brief moment.

"If you ever try to hurt her again, you will be led to your execution Miss. Yamanaka." He said in a calm, but deadly voice. She gulped and disappeared in a cyclone of rose petals.

From the shadows an unknown figure stood. Their Emerald eyes narrowed at the couple happily sharing smiles and laughs. In a flash they disappeared with a final saying that reached the Pinkettes ears only.

Her eyes widen staring at the place the figure had stood. She however walked away as Deidara called out to her. The saying still in her head.

"_Be careful of the blood red moon, Sakura-hime."_

_I'll show you a bloody dream at midnight…_

Me: Ha! It's done!

Deidara: Finally, un.

Sakura: Review!

No seriously Review.


	6. Attention Readers and Authors!

**Sorry, not a chapter- but please, please read.**

Hey everyone, sorry this is not a chapter- but I'll try to update when I have the time.

Ok, I believe most of you have heard of Lord Kelvin or Redbotton - well I don't know so much but I think I know enough to say I don't like it one bit. From what I know I'm pretty sure that Lord Kelvin is some guy who wants to 'help' fanfiction by trying to find 'Illegal' stories and stuff and getting them deleted. And I'm pretty sure that Redbotton is the program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net And I must tell you guys I personally love fanfiction. I do not want my stories being deleted though. And by the way I'm writing more than just this story at the moment for FFN and I would love to post them when I have more free time, but beside the point. Here is some information that I found on this topic. Please copy and paste this and put it on your profile or story chapter.

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


End file.
